


Rabid about Radioactivity

by Bunsandpups



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5002987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunsandpups/pseuds/Bunsandpups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin's incredibly drunk and wants to show Michael that this large poodle must be radioactive. The poodle isn't radioactive, but it is something more sinister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rabid about Radioactivity

            Gavin was laughing as he stumble out of the bar, gripping Michael’s arm a little tight. He wasn’t quite able to stand up straight, but he didn’t care. He was having the time of his life, out with his best friend and hitting up the bars on a Friday night.

            “Hey, why’s that dog so big?”

            “Gavin, what the fuck are you talking about? Are you having a moment right now, because you’re hard enough to understand when you’re fucking sober. Speak English, dude.”

            “I do speak English!” Gavin took it upon himself to sound as offended as he possible could.  Michael had to force down a laugh at the indignant tone.

            “No, really, though. That’s a huge dog. It’s massive, innit?”

            “Standard poodles are usually large, Gavin.” Michael couldn’t resist the laugh this time.

            “Stop laughin’ at me you git! It’s a giant toy poodle, I swear to God!” Gavin let go of Michael in order to wander closer to the dog. He wanted to get up close to this freak of nature. “D’you think it’s radioactive?”

            “Yeah, Gavin. That’s the likely explanation. Someone is walking around in Texas with a radioactive toy poodle.” Michael rolled his eyes. Honestly, sometimes Gavin was way more than he wanted to handle. “Your phone is more radioactive than that dog.”

            “No,” Gavin insisted, drawing out the word to show Michael how much he disagreed. He approached the dog and waved a hand near its face. Michael tried to warn him about his actions, but it was too late. The dog had clamped down and Gavin was howling in pain.

            Michael ran over and pried the dog off of Gavin’s hand. The first thing he noticed was that the bite was deep. The second was exactly how much blood Gavin was losing. They walked past a few other shops before coming to a convenience store. Michael made Gavin wait outside while he bought a few gauze bandages and some disinfectant. He bandaged Gavin up outside, examining his handiwork. They took a cab home, and Gavin tried to sleep it off.

            He woke up feeling like shit, and he attributed it to a hangover. Over the next couple of days, it didn’t really get better. He still felt foggy in the head, and wasn’t sleeping well.

            “Maybe you caught the office flu. If it keeps up for a week, we’ll get you in to see the doctor. But I don’t think it’s that bad. Your fever is steady but not spiking high,” Michael assured him. As the week progressed, Gavin seemed to get worse and worse. He was barely sleeping. He was plagued by hallucinations and having so much difficulty swallowing that he would barely drink water.

            Michael rushed him to the ER after a day and a half of being awake and thrashing in pain. Surely, they could and would do something for Gavin. Michael’s heart sank when he heard the words rabies. Gavin would have less than a day left, at this point. The lack of water was taking its toll, and the hospital made it pretty clear that this was a very severe case.

            Michael walked into the room and kissed Gavin on the forehead while he slept. He pulled away in order to avoid splashing Gavin’s face with his tears. “Why’d you have to be so fucking stupid?” Michael hissed his words into the quiet room, letting the faint beeping of the monitors drown him out. Soon, those beeps would get longer, and Michael would be all alone.

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of based on something my mom told a drunk guy once in order to get him to stop asking questions about her dog. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
